Wingless Wishes
by Hush Puppy
Summary: Hush is back in this exciting continuation of Homeless Hound! How will Hush react to Angel's Kidnapping? Will she remember her past? Read to find out! Max, the flock, and other MR charaters! Follows the plot line of Maximum Ride:The Angel Experiment.
1. Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm

_Welcome New Readers or my Old Fans to the continuation of **Homeless Hound**! (See in Story list) ._

* * *

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in the flock's secret hideaway of a house. Hush Puppy was sleeping in as usual. Her fluffy wolf tail was draped over the edge of her bed peaking out of her blanket. And just a little bit of drool was dripping out the side of her mouth.

....

"Hush Puppy its time for breakfast!" said a sweet voice of a little girl.

Hush Puppy's ear twitched and her eyes opened. _'I'm coming'_ she thought as yawned.

I slowly sat up with my back facing the edge of my bed. As I rubbed my eyes I thought. '_What a nice dream'_

I then stretched and leaned back. Thump. _'Ow'_

I had fallen backwards and was now lying on my back on the floor and legs stuck on the top of my bed.

_'Food awaits.'_ I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself off the ground. As I stood up wobbled to the left a little bit but quickly caught myself.

I walked over to my dresser and changed out of my blue plaid PJs and into my favorite outfit. It consisted of a white tank top, a small light blue zip up hooded jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. Then I put on my black belt and my Franken boots which I recently spray painted black. After putting my gloves into my pocket I went down my tree house and locked it.

I could already smell the aroma of breakfast from the outside of the house. '_Mmm bacon and eggs'_

Soon I was sitting at the table amongst my family of 6 yonger kids who escaped from the same place I did; with smiles on our faces.

....

It's been about a year since I escaped the school and joined the flock; I've gotten used to life here.

For the last week I've been napping under shady trees while a warm breeze blew over me. It makes me think of a song I knew along time ago. Not much has come back since I arrived here.

Its weird that I know quite a lot of things about, books I never read or songs I've never heard, and movies I've never seen…etc.

My guess that in my past life; _(as I call it)_ I knew those things. But the important things I want to remember I can't.

My theory is that the things the school did to me made me go into shock and my body's only natural defense from the painful memories was to put up an impenetrable brain block.

Sometimes I wonder…If I remember my old life, will I forget my new life with the flock?

....

My Only family is called the Flock, its kind of a inside joke. It consists of Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and myself.

Max is our strong kick butt leader. She's kind of the mother firgure although I am the oldest.

Fang is the quiet yet tough guy of the group. He doesn't really say much, but when he does its usualy something very resourceful.

Nudge is slightly annoying chatterbox. When she gets going its hard to get her to stop.

Iggy is the funny guy who can cook up anything you like. He's also good at making things blow up; did I mention that he is blind?.

Gazzy is Igs stinky partner in crime. He is the only one in the flock with a blood relative. Angel is the sweetest little sister you could ever have. She and I enjoy playing together.

....

Oh I forgot… they all are 2% bird with wings that are twice the size that they are. Pretty cool...huh?

And then there's me; Hush Puppy. I'm the big sister who is part wolf but is playful as a puppy. I'm also mute with no memory of my life prior to getting the wolf ears and tail.

....

Basically that's our family in a nutshell. Mutated and slightly dysfunctional… but a family none the less.

These six are my only family, my only friends, the only ones whom I can depend until the very end.

Cool that rhymed hehe. Maybe I should go into poetry?

Anyway back to the matters at hand.

....

I was quite content with how my life was; everything was peaceful and everyday was a new adventure…

....But maybe it was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

_Well there you have it! The Prologue to **Wingless Wishes**!_

_Remember to Review or else I won't have any motivation to put up the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1: Strawberry Surprize

_Hey Readers! Just to let you know I Haven't been lazy writting my story, In fact I have almost competled it! But now I must type it all up; So expect a chapter every week or so._

_Again Sorry for my update delay!_

**

* * *

**

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

Well now after explaining things, to the new readers and refreshing the minds of the old ones; I'm going to enjoy my breakfast made by Iggy. Mmm french toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. One of the only breakfasts I can make by myself.

As I started to devour my favorite breakfast, my attention was turned to angel as she said something about strawberries.

"They are ripe now" she said smiling.

I looked at her figuring it was about picking them. _'this will be fun'_ I thought to let her know I would come.

Gazzy stood up. "Okay Angel, I'll go with you" Just then he let out the reason his name is also the Gasman.

I covered my nose a second to late, causing my eyes to water.

Iggy pretended to choke and it made me laugh, silently of course.

Then Fang put his plate in the sink, my guess after losing his appetite.

Gazzy said sorry as he kept eating, I followed him not wanting to waist perfectly good french toast.

"Yeah angel" Nudge paused. "I think the fresh air would do us all good. I'll go too."

"We'll All Go." Max said like the leader she is.

----------------------------------------

Ah the great outdoors…One of my favorite places to nap hehe. But today I would have to wait until we get some Strawberry picking done.

I was following our flock when I hear Iggy say "Yeah that will be the day, Max making a cake…I'll make it for you"

"Oh, thank you!" Max said turning around angrily. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt and don't you forget it!"

Iggy was laughing, nudge was trying not to laugh and fang was grinning. I din't see what was so funny…Then I realized gazzy wasn't laughing.'

"That was you?" Max asked gazzy.

Now it made since! Gazzy besides his stinky problem; can mimic most sound effects and peoples voices.

I was a victim of this once…

---------------------------------------

It was winter, freezing cold outside and snowing. I was awaken by a knock from my trap door. "Hush we're going to do something outside, hurry up and wait for us to get changed" I heard max said.

I, half asleep and groggy from the warmth of my tree house, agreed.

After changing into my makeshift winter sweater I made from some old blankets; I waited outside in the snow.

It was so cold!

The winds where seeping the cold into my clothes. I enjoy winter when it wasn't trying to freeze me to death!

I could feel my ears and toes going numb but I patiently waited for the flock.

I looked at the house wondering when they would come out…

This was until I saw Gazzy laughing at me from a window.

I spent at least an hour and a half in the freezing weather.

From that day on I always check who calls me out before I leave my tree house with a peep hole I made.

--------------------------------------

Good times…. Especially when I got Gazzy back by putting a ton of snow in his in his bed….Hehe.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my daydream by Angels scream. I looked up as tons of wolfish men dropped out of the sky…My genetic relatives… if I'm not mistaken.

* * *

_Hehehe If you thought Gazzy's prank was funny, Let me know!_

_Keep Reading And Reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 2: Full Of Fear

_Again I have failed my readers….My last update was a year and a few months ago…Im sorry School has gotten the best of me and I had almost forgotten about it._

_This is just a mini chapter to fill the awaited update void… I promise to have more up soon!_

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

I am not sure how to explain what happened next but…

One moment erasers were falling from the sky and my flock began to fight…

The next I was running alone with trees whizzing past me, the world a big huge blur…

....

For some reason when I laid my eyes on the erasers, all my memories from a year ago came back.

The cramped dog crates…

The never ending lists of painful and exhausting tests…

Waking up unsure of who I was…

Losing my voice…

The fear of the erasers eating me alive…

It all painfully came rushing back.

Having been in good company for so long had almost forgotten of my terrifying time spent at the school.

It was too much to handle after being happy for so long.

So as soon as the flock flung themselves at those erasers…

I ran…

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, which is pretty fast if you read my last story.

....

Soon I was in the forest at the edge of the clearing, dodging trees with the wind flowing through my hair.

The sound of the trees 'whooshing' by in my furry ears as I continued to put distance between myself and those erasers.

Nothing was going to stop me from getting away from what gave me nightmares…Or so I thought.

....

A few miles away from the action, my foot caught on a root and I tumbled to a stop, curling into a ball when I did.

_'Please don't make me go back'_ I thought as I cried a little.

My tail was cowering between my legs and my wolf ears were laying back flat on my head.

I was lost in the world of my panic attack as I was crying.

I laid there for a while feeling frightened until something dawned on me.

_'Where's the Flock?' _I then looked around seeing that I was alone in the forest.

I had been so overwhelmed by my fears that I didn't realize I had just left the flock behind without warning.

I had just left my only family to fend for themselves against those ugly cousins of mine.

Immediately I got up and wiped away my tears.

It was no time to be lost in my emotions.

_'My family needs me'_ I thought with determination welling up inside me.

Then I ran back into the direction I came from… Leaving my fears behind as I did so.

* * *

_Next chapter you're in for a real treat! Some Angel POV action and Hush Puppy's daring rescue. _

_Will Hush succeed? Tune in to find out!_


	4. Chapter 3: Both Sides Of The Story

_This chapter is pretty long...So the next one will be a bit shorter. I decided to experiment with swaping POVs of the action...So enjoy!_

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

As I ran back to the where I saw the flock last I could see a helicopter in the air and someone handing from it.

I stopped in shock to see that it was Max, but my heart sank as I saw her fall from the copter to the top of a tree.

Had she been shot? I didn't hear any guns go off, so she must be okay.

The copter flew over head and my ears twitched.

Over the propellers cutting the air I could hear a "Help Me!" from a little sister of mine.

They had gotten Angel!

My heart was already pumping adrenaline from my running, but once I heard Angels cry for help it increased ten fold.

There was no way I was letting those filthy drooling beast take my little sister, I had to rescue her.

....

I chased after the copter on two legs. I could hear Angel crying, that was a good sign….She was still alive and I had time to save her.

I moved silently not to alarm the erasers aboard. Once I was under it I crouched down and sprung up.

I had only seconds to aim. One wrong move and I'd be mince meat…

I managed to hook on the landing ridge. I hung there for a moment to take a breath.

Part one of my rescue was complete.

_'I'm here Angel Relax… Try to move away from the door. I'm going to count down from 10…'_

Now came the hard part. Getting into the copter without falling or being sliced by the propeller.

I began to swing back and forth using the landing gear like a gymnast would on the horizontal bar.

Counting down in my head of when I would jump in to help Angel.

_'3…2…1!'_

I swung forward kicking my legs strait out as I flipped into the copter's window.

My feet met two erasers in the middle causing them to fly out the open door on the other side, letting them fall to their deaths.

The Image of eraser pancakes came to mind. Funny but not pretty.

I quickly scanned the room to see Angel sitting there with tear streaks going down her face.

I let out a sigh of relief and went over to pick her up.

Angel's smile quickly droped as she yelled "Behind you!"

I had no time to react before a hairy arm tightly wrapped around my neck.

....

**Angels POV**

I was scared…

The others couldn't help me…Not even Max could save me…

I felt crushed as everyone's thoughts faded away.

I felt so alone.

I was already crying when I had realized where they were taking me.

The place I barely remember… The place where we got our wings.

The School.

And with Jeb being gone I didn't think I could make it out alive by myself…

I could die…

And I'm only a little girl…

....

I was about to accept my fate when familiar thoughts came into my head.

_'I'm here Angel Relax… Try to move away from the door. I'm going to count down from 10…'_

I had didn't have a lot of time to think how my Puppy Pup got here, but I felt relived that I wasn't alone anymore.

I was going to be saved.

I quickly scooted back against the wall.

The two erasers laughed at me thinking it was out of fear. But soon they would get a big surprise.

_"3…2…1!" _

I smiled as I heard the glass of the doors window break.

Hush puppy had swung in backwards kicking the laughing erasers out the other door.

The panicked thoughts in their heads quickly faded away.

Hush looked around for a moment until her eyes met mine. She smiled taking a relived breath.

But I saw Ari sneaking up behind Hush.

The altitude must have plugged up her ears because she didn't hear him coming.

"Behind you!" I managed to scream, but it was too late.

He already had my Puppy Pup in a headlock.

....

_Hush POV_

I struggled to get out of the erasers tight grasp but I was having trouble.

With a split second decision, I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into the erasers arm.

Talk about a bad taste in your mouth! Belch!

He howled it pain and then I felt an iron like fist hit me in the side of the head.

As I tried to regain focus, my mouth filled with some of the erasers blood; which tasted just as bad as the erasers skin.

My eyes flashed to Angel to a moment and I got my second wind.

These monsters were trying to take one of my family away. Man if could snarl I would!

I snarled in my mind as my rage grew.

Suddenly the eraser howled in pain again. I was confused by its sudden cry.

I hadn't done a thing but even more of the erasers blood filled my mouth.

Without my notice the eraser brought its free arm right into my gut.

I spat out the erasers blood as the air left my lungs with a gargled Whoosh.

I fell to the ground trying to suck air into my lungs. I felt frantic trying to get up and fight off Angels captor.

With one more kick strong kick in my stomach…I was done…

My body curled up into a pathetic ball hoping that it would all be over soon.

I blacked out for a moment from the lack of air and pain but I came to again feeling myself be dragged across the floor by my tail.

My hand was grabbed and handcuffed to a metal bar.

My back was facing Angel and it was hard to breath.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't save you' _I thought feeling like I had let my little sister down.

My ear twitched as I heard a almost silent whisper. "At least you made it father that Max did"

_'I had the element of surprize'_ I thought. Then the important question came to mind.

'what happened?' I had run away so quickly I didn't see how the flock did.

Obviously they over powered them.

Just as I heard Angel opens her mouth to reply.

I looked up to see the Eraser with a big grin on his face.

He was holding something everyone in this world fears at one point or another.

He was holding a…

**Angel POV**

Hush Puppy struggled to get out of Ari's grip but couldn't break free.

She opened her mouth and bit down onto his arm.

Ari howled in pain then punched Hush in the head.

She looked a bit dazed. That's when she looked at me and snarled in her thoughts.

She looked confused as Ari howled again.

He quickly brought his fist into her stomach making her sputter blood and fall to the ground gasping for air.

I winced and looked away after Ari kicked her in the side.

When I looked bad I frowned.

Puppy Pup was in bad shape.

Ari left for a moment and came back with some handcuffs which he used to secure my big sister to a bar.

She wasn't moving to much.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't save you'_ I heard in my head from my saddened friend.

Her ears twitched as whispered faintly "At least you made it father that Max did"

_'I had the element of surprize' _A few seconds later I got another thought

_'what happened?' _Hush Puppy did disapper in the in the middle of the chaos.

I was going to reply when Ari walked back into our compartment holding a sharp and unfriendly white coats tool…

....

....

....

....

....

A Needle…

* * *

_Tell me what you thought of my POV swapping. I thought it would make it more intresting!_

_And did you relize what what Ari was holding before you read it? _

_XD I made it overly dramatic._


	5. Chapter 4: A Living Nightmare

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

I was awaken from my drug induced sleep when I realized that I had been staring at a low ceiling of metal for the last 5 minutes.

I slowly turned my head to see bars, I then closed my eyes.

I didn't want to accept this as me being awake…

I just wished this was just a bad dream and that I would wake up unscathed in my tree house the flock made me.

My flock being all okay with welcoming smiles as I come down for breakfast like last morning.

Iggy having been the one to make our delicious food.

Max trying to make Nudge not talk with her mouth full.

Gazzy trying to figure out a way to make his pancakes explode.

Fang just shaking is head at Gazzys strange idea.

And then Angel, sitting next to me smiling like the whip cream face on her pancakes.

While I had French toast covered in cinnamon suger on my plate with my mutated and slightly dysfuntional family surounding me.

But as a few hours past I finaly accepted the cold hard truth.

....

I wasn't having a bad dream…

....

I was having a nightmare…

....

And I couldn't wake up from it…

....

Because I already was already awake…

....

I was back in The School…

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Dramatic Short Chapter!_

_Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it if you did..._


	6. Chapter 5: Pinky Swear

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

I took a deep breath, the scents of the chemicals made my nose burn.

I also winced a little on taking that breath. I probably got a broken rib or two.

I sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hush" My ear twitched from my name being whispered.

I turned my head to my right…At least I wasn't alone.

Angel was looking at me shaking…I could feel her fear…

Not just her fear… I could feel the fear of all the experiments around us…

Fear…Hatred…Anguish…Hopelessness... The feelings flowed into me making me feel terrible.

Sometimes I hated being sensitive to peoples feelings.

I can't let myself be consumed by those feelings. If I do I won't get out of here alive.

_'Yeah Angel' _I thought replying her.

"I'm afraid" she whispered

_'Don't be… I'll get us out…Promise'_

"Pinky swear?"

_'Yeah'_ We tried to link our pinkies but my arm got stuck at the elbow in the bars.

Just out of reach.

So I put my back to the bars and put my furry wolf tail out.

I could feel Angel grab it. Her hands were trembling…and cold.

She grabbed my tail with her other hand for warmth and comfort.

_'Everything will be okay…I bet Max and the others are on there way right now'_

She gave a little nod and relaxed a little.

Good I needed to keep Angel calm and something to look forward to.

…

This was probably the first time Angel ever experienced the School.

From what I heard is that they escaped with some mans help when angel was just a baby.

She probably didn't even remember it.

Poor Angel…

…

Suddenly a door opened flooding light into the room.

Angel let go of my tail and I pulled it back in.

White coats…two of them. For this next secione we shall call them WC1 and WC2.

WC1 couched down in front of Angel's cage. I tensed up.

"Oh my god Harrison was right. They got her! You know how long I have been waiting to get my hands on this one?"

Angel shuffled to the back of her crate.

"Did you ever see the Directors precept of this group?"

"Yeah but I wasn't sure I believed it. Are you sure this is subject 11? This little girl?" said WC2

_'Her name is Angel!'_ I wanted to bark out.

Angel started to shiver. What thoughts was she picking up?

WC1 opened Angels crate the clang echoed throughout the room.

"Come on …Little thing your wanted in lab 7" WC1 grabbed Angels arm and she screamed.

_"NO!"_ I sprung to the front of my crate with my teeth bared.

I caused my crate to shake. If only I could snarl and scare these goons away.

"Heh…What do we have here? Oh it's that failed female eraser girl we heard about" WC2 said and kneeled down in front of my cage.

....

Big mistake.

....

I lashed out at his face with my nails hopeing to atleast poke his eye out.

I was seriously in pissed of big sister mode.

I managed a clean swipe across his face causing him to bleed.

I was surprised by this and looked at my nails.

They were now long, sharp and dripping with the White Coats blood.

....

I had Claws…

....

WC2 yelled in pain making the White Coat holding Angel turn to look…

Angel took this chance and punched him in the sensitive spot making him cringe and let go.

She looked at me for a moment while WC2 was holding his face and WC1 on the floor in the fetus position.

_'Run Angel!"_

"B-but"

_"But nothing! Get out before-'_

Too late another White Coat who had heard WC2 yell came in running and grabed Angel.

"Hush!" she cryed out for help.

_"Angel!' _I thought as I watched the White Coat take Angel away.

_'Dang it!'_

Suddenly I felt myself hit the cold metal floor of my steal crate, after being introduced with a very strong tazer.

It felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks.

I couldn't move that much and I was in serious pain.

I was on the edge of blacking out again.

The scratched faced White Coat laughed.

"I've got something special planed for you"

And with that…My eyes reluctantly closed.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Drama! _

_As you can see Hush's eraser side is actualy begining to show. Will more of her monsterious side develop?_

_What does WC2 have instore for our silent hero?_

_Tune in for the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6: Timeless Torture

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

Half awake…Half Asleep…

Half conscious…Half unconscious…

It was very difficult to tell these apart…

But the nausea was all the same.

....

My eyes were half open as my head heavily leaned against the bars of my crate.

My wrist was ziptied to the outside of my crate with an IV in my hand.

I wiggled my fingers a little and felt a pinch.

_'Ugh… I hate needles.' _

I looked up at the IV bag to try and read it but I couldn't.

My vision was shot…Everything looked fuzzy.

My guess it had some kind of sedative in it to keep me from lashing out again.

I could move but I was very sluggish this wasn't good if i wanted to get out of here.

I then remembered my nails turning into claws.

_'A new power?'_ I thought hazily.

I shook the thought out of my head.

I think there was something else in that IV pack.

I could faintly pick up a sweet but kind of familiar sent...

Proably one of those things I could rember from my past life.

So I forgot about it it...

Besides my mind was too bogged out for me to figure out what it was.

I found myself thinking about odd things.

Expecaly about time.

I was thinking stuff like:

One of the worse things is time…

When was it day? Night? I can't tell…

Its hard to know what day it is cause this juice is screwing with my internal clock...

I hate not having a sense of time.

Like I said I was thinking strange things...

Remind me to start a Drug Free Program once I get out of here.

....

Along time later Angel finally came back.

She didn't look too good…

She was in one of the schools gowns with bruises on her face shaking horribly.

I felt bad.

Angel is just a kid and she's being abused and frightened by these tests.

You can't undo the damage that has already been done to her fragile mind and body.

While I was just sitting her in my crate with fuzzy juice being pumped into me…Unable to do a thing about it.

_'Angel…You okay?'_

Silence…

She was still shaking.

I sat up a bit feeling dizzy and turned to her.

_'Angel?'_

Her eyes widened as she snapped back to reality.

"h-hey" her voice was horse. I could tell she had been crying.

_'Hang on Angel...' _I thought encouraging her to stay strong.

She nodded slowly.

_'Angel…do you have any clue what day it is? Or even the time?'_ I asked

She just shrugged unsure herself.

I leaned my head back onto the bars relizing something.

....

Time can be torture if you don't know how many more days you have to endure to survive.

....

My guess is the flock should have been here by now…

Whenever now was…

....

More time passed…

Angel came and went as did the White coats that changed out my fuzzy juice…

I felt very feverish, sick, and nauseous. I've felt this way ever since they hooked me up to the fuzzy juice IV.

I pressed my hot cheek into the cool metal bars. Felt a bit better but… I struggled to keep down whatever these White coats were giving me.

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

_A dramatic twist is coming up soon. It will all be revealed in time._

_Which currently at the moment Hush Puppy hates._

_What would you do if you were locked up with no sense of time? Would you go a bit nuts like Hush has? Or Do you think its the fuzzy juice talking?_

_Let me know!_


	8. Chapter 7: Stop Drop And Roll

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

I have no idea what day of the week it was but a White Coat changed my IV… I could noticed a ting of pink in it.

_'New fuzzy juice?'_ I thought.

I looked to my right were Angel lay asleep…Or atleast pretending to be.

The white coat was inspecting me and looked at my back side. I figured he was looking at my tail.

_'It's not polite to stare' _I thought and sighed.

The White Coat looked confused from my sigh.

I smiled looking right at him.

_'You. Are. Stupid.'_

I felt pretty smug…

Until my body began to tingle.

A few moments later I slumped over completely numb.

A feeling I was oh too familiar with…

He unhooked the IV… Cut the zip tie holding my wrist outside the crate, allowing my arm to just flop to my side.

Soon I was on a metal gurney like thing facing Angels crate. She was looking at me while pretending to be asleep.

I could feel her fear.

_'I'll be back'_ I thought managing a weak smile.

_'Your Puppy Pup is tough as nails' _

I winked at her just before they began to roll me out of the experiment holding area.

....

The florescent lights somewhat blinded me from being in such a dark room for so long.

They wheeled me into a room with a metal table in the middle.

After rolling me right next to the table they flipped me onto it on my stomach.

It was freezing cold!

This was much worse than going to the doctor's office.

After bolting my wrists and ankles down the white coat left to do something…

I could imagine a White Coat saying. _"Hush Puppy, Your mad scientist will see you now"_

This was like the Doctors office of Heck…

I belive the fuzzy juice started to finaly wear off due to the fact my vision was finally clearing up.

I looked the best I could being still a bit numb to see the counter next to me.

It had all sorts of surgical tools. I just hope they wouln't try to take my tail off.

I've grown to love my furry appendage.

It always has my back..hehe...

The white coat returned with an assistant to help with my torturing.

They cut my shirt down my back letting my back be exposed to the cold air.

I shuttered involuntary.

My back was a sensitive area. After tons of testing my speed and endurance it was covered in scars.

I don't like people touching my back or even looking at it…

I always make sure its covered.

But these White Coats didn't seem to care as they touched it and looked at it.

I felt almost violated.

When they did finally stop, they began to talk.

My drooping ears managed to catch there conversation.

....

"Progress is slow…Just as we thought" said one White Coat.

"Prepare the syringes then." Said the other.

....

Syringe…That's just a fancy way to say needle.

I felt the pinch as they drew my blood. My nose scrunched a little as I smelt my blood in the air.

I wasn't a totally squeamish person but it could make me sick if I think about it to much.

It smelt different than normal… It had that distinct sweet scent that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_'What is that smell?'_ it was starting to bug me.

I mouthed "ow" as I felt another pinch on my back directly between my sholder blades.

_'I hate needles! I wish I could just shove them up their-'_

My thought was cut off as I began to feel a burning sensation starting to spread from where the needle had been.

I bit my lip trying not to cry as my back began to sort of spasm. It twitched more and more reacting to whatever they put into me.

And I thought being injected with Eraser DNA was bad enough. What whats this? Some kind of experimental injection for torture!

It was kind of a good thing that I couldn't scream. Less power to the whitecoats and less fear for the experements.

Now I was crying the pain to much to bear.

It felt like they injected me with molten metal!

My body felt like it was covered in flames!

I was so confused by the pain and disorentation that I actually tried to "Stop drop and roll" while being bolted down to the table.

Finally after what felt like ages the burning when away.

I took a deep breath accidentally sucking in sweat. I had been sweating the whole time since the injection.

And just when I thought it was over they injected me with another dose of living heck into my muscles and veins.

Again the flames covered me…

But this time the fire filled my lungs.

I felt like I was suffocating...

_'Someone help me...'_ I thought crying begging for the flames to be put out.

I felt disorented and heavy about ready to black out...Was this the end?

I closed my eyes to give into the darkness but suddenly the door slammed open snaping me back to conciousness.

_**"What are you doing!" **_

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! To think this whole senario came from a dream... Pretty awsome...

Kind of dark but hey everyone has it rough at one point. Everything is going to get even harder for our silent hero from this point forward.

What do you think is going on? And who do you think just arrived?


	9. Chapter 8: Mr Nice Guy

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

"The progress of the subject has been slow with the Diluted DNA. So we injected it directly into the subject" said the white coat.

"Real progress has now been made" said the white coat as he touched my back and I cringed in pain.

I probably would have cried out or yelped but I'm lacking the vocal cords to do so.

The new white coat as he pulled the hand off my back. Allowing me to not be in less pain.

"We were giving her the Diluted DNA to not put her body into shock…It would have been all for nothing if she dies now"

"Sorry sir"

I felt a cool hand against my very hot and sweaty forehead. It felt wonderful in my disoriented state…

"It's what I thought… Her body is reacting badly to the foreign DNA…Go get some Eraser syrum now…We have to even out the DNA"

The white coats left and the new one stayed.

....

I felt his hand move up to my head and he petted between my wolf ears.

"I'm sorry those two put you in such pain…" said the man sincerely.

In my feverish state I wasn't sure if he actually meant it or not.

"In a moment I'm going to give you some eraser syrum… It should help you feel better"

The man had a warm quality to his voice, and I realized that he was actually treating me like a person…not a thing.

I felt a pinch between my shoulder blades again and I braced myself for the electrocuting pain.

Lucky for me it only tingled a bit… My guess is that my body was already used to the Eraser DNA so it didn't hurt as much.

As my mind cleared up I recalled there conversation.

_'They have been giving me new DNA? What kind! Oh gods please don't let me grow gills!'_ I thought a bit frantic of what was going to happen to me.

"Feeling better?" asked the mysterious nice coat. I nodded a little.

I could feel the man's warm kindness.

"I'm glad Alex"

My eyes opened wide. _'Alex? Why are y- Is that my real name?_'

I tried to hand sign but my hands were separated so I only managed to do "Alex" and a question mark sign.

I wasn't exactly able to turn my head to look at him.

I felt a bit of confusion from him and then understanding.

"I realized you lost your voice in a lab mishap…But I bet Max and the others have helped you"

_'WAIT A SECOND!' _I thought now mind blown.

He was being nice to me…

Just called be by a name I do not recognize…

and now he was talking about the flock? Who is this guy!

I was confused and I wanted answers.

But then two big meaty paws grabbed me and threw me back into my crate.

I sat there for a moment mind boggled until I noticed angel was missing. Seems they took her out just after I left.

I put my bloody jacket on because the slit in the back of my shirt was giving me a chills as the air got in.

....

A little while later the white coats brought Angel back.

The white coats didn't bother hook me up…I guess they were letting me have a break after whatever happened in the lab.

Angel seemed to be shocked. So I shifted to face angel keeping myself from leaning back against the bars.

_'Angel you okay?'_

She looked at me shocked face and mouthed the words "Jeb is alive"

Jeb… Jeb was a white coat who helped the flock escape and taught them how to survive.

He went missing a few years after settling the flock in our home in Colorado. Everyone assumed he died…

I could pick up a familiar sent coming from Angel.

It was of that man who treated me nicely earlier…

Wait a minute…

_'whoa' _I thought realizing it was the same man.

"Yeah…but I think he's on there side now."

I felt a twinge of sadness from Angel as she hugged her knees.

_'It will be okay'_

She didn't respond so I decided to let her be.

* * *

_It was Jeb! Haha cool right? _

_Now what kind of DNA were they giving her? Do you have a clue? And could you imagine Hush Puppy with gills?_

_Read and Review!_


	10. Chapter 9: Tossing And Turning

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

For some reason I decided to clean my cage. To keep myself busy I guess.

I wagged my tail against the ground pretending to sweep the floor.

I hummed a familiar tune in my head as I did so.

My ear twitched catching a small giggle from Angel.

She had been so out of it since she had seen Jeb.

I smiled and she looked at me with a smile. I cheered my little sister up.

Angel then was staring at my tail.

_'What?' _I thought curious to why she was staring.

"Something is stuck to your tail…"

I looked down and pulled out the object from my fur.

It was down…No, not the direction down…

Baby feathers of a bird kind of down.

Angel still had a few of these tufts on the edges of her wings.

_'Is this yours?'_

She shook her head no. "Mines white…that's tan…"

_'Oh' _I thought simply. _'My guess it's from the former resident of this cage.'_

Angel nodded.

It was the most logical answer.

....

Angel fell asleep finaly after a long while and I decided to do the same

I tried to lean my back against the crate to sleep but my back still stung.

So I slept on my side curling up into a ball letting my tail wrap closely to my body for warmth.

Thought out the night my back spasm and twitch...

It was kind of annoying but after a while it stopped.

I managed to sleep a good few hours before I felt something brush against my back.

I ignored it figuring it was my tail. My tail has a mind of it's own some times…

I rested for a little while before I felt it brush against my back again.

I'm a person who can't sleep if little things like that are going on.

I got up and lay down on my tail to stop it so I could finally get some sleep.

After getting all relaxed again…I felt something touch my back.

I checked to see if my tail had managed to get away from me but it hadn't...It was actually going numb from the lack of blood circulation.

Maybe it was my hair. No its much too short.

Maybe it was my slit shirt. So I put the open side to my chest and hugged my jacket.

I waited for the sensation to happen again for a good few minutes.

_'Finally'_ I thought and closed my eyes.

It happened again.

I looked around for a White coat to see if they were testing me…

Nope…No one here but us experiments.

Now I was tired cranky and frustrated.

I ripped off my jacket and my shirt.

As I did so I saw something fall from them. I glanced at it for a moment but quickly forgot about it being mad.

I slept top on my side hugging my clothes…

The bottom of the metal crate was really cold and kind of damp but I didn't care…I just wanted to sleep.

I was facing angel who looked at me sleepily. My shifting around must have waked her.

_'Its okay'_ i told her.

Angel just nodded and turned away frm me.

Angel has been acting diffrently since we got here.

As I told you before Angel was a baby when she left the school.

I think this experiance was aging her mentaly.

She came into here an innocent girl and was now being tarnished by the evils of this place.

I settled down and relaxed.

Oh after that I didn't feel anything touch me…

It must have been my shirt after all.

* * *

_What is going on with Hush puppy? Keep reading to find out!_


	11. Chapter 10: Smells Like Home

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

When I woke up I found myself on the fuzzy juice again. But this time my vision wasn't compromised at all.

Odd… But I still had a feverish reaction to what they were pumping into me…

I kind of thought for a while to myself.

_'I've met Jeb…He was nice… and he-'_ I paused remembering the name.

_'Alex… Could it really be my name? Is Alex short for something like Alexandria or Alexis? Or am I just Alex? That is if is my name'_ I sighed.

Its so weird not remembering my name but remembering stupid things like…

The average length of a giraffes tongue is over a foot long…its also blue. Just to let you know.

I realized I was shivering by the lack of my shirt or jacket. I slowly slipped my cut shirt back over my front.

I then attempted to put on my jacket but when I did it felt like it was branding my back.

So I left it off…

...

I was already sitting up thanks to the white coats ziptieing my wrist outside my crate again.

It was not only uncomfortable but it was preventing me from moving around to much…

Not like there was much room to move around anyway.

I let out a sigh and something on the floor moved from my breath.

_'huh?' _

I had seen it before last night during my sleeping troubles but had almost forgotten it.

It was down again from before.

_'Wait…something's inside it'_ I thought as I pulled the down off the hidden object.

I pulled the down away to reveal a small brown feather.

I brushed it on my face feeling the softness of it.

As I moved it under my nose I caught a sent… I blinked blankly as I pulled it away.

It smelt like that sweet smell that I have smelled recently.

_'Ah…that's it?'_

It was the smell the flock shared…

It's that gentle sent that rolled off there wings when they took off.

The flock…oh how I missed them…

Gazzy's jokes…

Iggy's cooking…

Max's fighting lessons and Fangs teasings of Max.

I even missed Nudge who would never stop talking about random things as she tried to braid my tail fur.

...

I sniffed the feather again trying to remember…

It seems my time here I had almost forgotten.

The feather smelt of home…and my little tree house…which was heavy with the same sent from the tip of the feather…

Wait a second…

That smell was mine…

I sniffed the tip curiously, my sent was on the tip of this feather.

I decided it was just because I had picked it up…

I put it into my pants pocket. I smiled thinking I could start collecting feathers as a hobby.

I could even include the flock's feathers. It was a nice idea...

I could go around collecting feathers and have there different scents.

I let this thought make me space out for a while until I head Angel whisper something.

"Hush"

I turned to her smiling

_'Yes Angel?'_

She had a look of shock on her face. My smile slipped away as I saw Angel mouth something.

"There's something on you back" She looked to my back again for a moment.

Just then felt something brush against my back again

"And I think it just moved"

...

_'W-what? Oh hehe don't joke about that…Not in here' _I though nervously.

The flock sometimes scare me with the whole "I think you grew a wing" joke because I was always thinking about how cool they were.

"I'm not kidding" her tone was dead serious.

I turned my head to see but I couldn't cause it was so dark.

So I slowly reached up behind me praying to only feel air.

But I felt something soft touch my hand and grabed whatever it was.

I immediately winced feeling that burning pain come from the pressure of holding this thing.

I let go...

And a brown feather floated to the floor…

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!_


	12. Chapter 11: Feather Freak Out

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine…**

* * *

**_Angel's POV_**

Hush Puppy always wished she could fly with max and everyone but she didn't have wings…

And now she had them.

She had two little brown wings coming out of her back between her shoulder blades.

I had hear some white coats thinking about giving erasers wings and what was the best way to do so…

They had decided to test it on an eraser...

I didn't believe they would do it. But the other day or night...Im not sure when...Hush gave me her jacket because I was cold and I saw something.

...

I was shivering.

This gown was very thin and not very warm.

_'You cold?'_ Hush thought concerned.

I was trying to be strong like Max.

"No"

Hush looked at me sternly she knew I was lying I couldn't get anything past my Puppy Pup.

_'Here' _she slowly took her jacket off and put it on her tail.

She pushed it through the bars and I grabbed it.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Hush was a bit sluggish from that IV…

She fell back asleep her back leaning to the bars.

I noticed then two bumps on the back of her shirt.

I thought it might have been the way the shirt fell.

But when she shifted the bumps stayed.

...

I wasn't sure what they were but I didn't tell her because Hush doesn't like surprises…

She always falls down.

It's usually funny but this was serious.

_'OMG! I HAVE WINGS! NOW IM EVEN FREAKIER THAN BEFORE!' _Hush thought in a panic and in shock.

She immediately turned to me.

_'H-how big are they? I can't tell' _she thought turning he back to me to see.

"I don't know…" I said unsure "One wing is…like as big as your hand"

She then put her hands next to each other imagining her wing span.

My curiosity was growing as I looked at Puppy Pups wings

"Can you flap them?"

Hush looked at me then turned to look over her shoulder as her little wings fluttered.

_'Ow' _she thought.

"Are you okay?"

_'Yeah it just hurts a lot'_

...

_**Hush's POV**_

I couldn't believe it...

I had two little working wings.

Now I know what they had been talking about when they talked about giving me a new DNA.

I wasn't given fish DNA like I feared.

It was Avian DNA…

With this DNA I had grown wings...

My world was already turned upside down... But wings? Man this was getting insane!

Now I bet your asking youself...

_"What else could happen?"_

I'll tell you what happened...

...

They got **_bigger_**...

* * *

_Dramatic twist... Hush has wings...It was an idea that came to me in a dream..._

_Actualy chapters 4-12 were all inspired by the same dream XD Im very good and remembering my dreams and decided to make it part of my story..._

_Now things will be very intresting... Tell me what you think? _

_What will the flock think? _

_Do you think Hush will fly? or will she always be grounded? _


End file.
